modernsocietyfandomcom-20200216-history
Subsidiary
A subsidiary, in business matters, is an entity that is controlled by a separate higher entity. The controlled entity is called a company, corporation, or limited liability company; and in some cases can be a government or state-owned enterprise, and the controlling entity is called its parent (or the parent company). An operating subsidiary is a business term frequently used within the United States railroad industry. In the case of a railroad, it refers to a company that is a subsidiary but operates with its own identity, locomotives and rolling stock. In contrast, a non-operating subsidiary would exist on paper only (i.e. stocks, bonds, articles of incorporation) and would use the identity and rolling stock of the parent company. Subsidiaries are a common feature of business life, and most if not all major businesses organize their operations in this way. Examples include holding companies such as Berkshire Hathaway as in this listing of its subsidiaries, Time Warner, or Citigroup; as well as more focused companies such as IBM, or Xerox Corporation. These, and others, organize their businesses into national or functional subsidiaries, sometimes with multiple levels of subsidiaries. Details A parent company does not have to be the larger or "more powerful" entity; it is possible for the parent company to be smaller than a subsidiary, or the parent may be larger than some or all of its subsidiaries (if it has more than one). The parent and the subsidiary do not necessarily have to operate in the same locations, or operate the same businesses, but it is also possible that they could conceivably be competitors in the marketplace. Also, because a parent company and a subsidiary are separate entities, it is entirely possible for one of them to be involved in legal proceedings, bankruptcy, tax delinquency, indictment and/or under investigation, while the other is not. The most common way that control of a subsidiary is achieved, is through the ownership of shares in the subsidiary by the parent. These shares give the parent the necessary votes to determine the composition of the board of the subsidiary, and so exercise control. This gives rise to the common presumption that 50% plus one share is enough to create a subsidiary. There are, however, other ways that control can come about, and the exact rules both as to what control is needed, and how it is achieved, can be complex (see below). A subsidiary may itself have subsidiaries, and these, in turn, may have subsidiaries of their own. A parent and all its subsidiaries together are called a "group", although this term can also apply to cooperating companies and their subsidiaries with varying degrees of shared ownership. Subsidiaries are separate, distinct legal entities for the purposes of taxation and regulation. For this reason, they differ from divisions, which are businesses fully integrated within the main company, and not legally or otherwise distinct from it.http://legal-dictionary.thefreedictionary.com/subsidiary Control The word "control" used in the definition of "subsidiary" is generally taken to include both practical and theoretical control. Thus, reference to a body which "controls the composition" of another body's board is a reference to control in principle, while reference to being able to cast more than half of the votes at a general meeting, whether legally enforceable or not, refers to theoretical power. The fact that a company has a holding of less than 50% plus one share which, because the holdings of others are widely dispersed, gives effective control is not enough to give that company 'control' for the purpose of determining whether it is a subsidiary. In Australia, for instance, the accounting standards defined the circumstances in which one entity controls another. In doing so, they largely abandoned the legal control concepts in favour of a definition that provides that 'control' is "the capacity of an entity to dominate decision-making, directly or indirectly, in relation to the financial and operating policies of another entity so as to enable that other entity to operate with it in pursuing the objectives of the controlling entity." This definition was adapted in the Australian Corporations Act 2001: s 50AA.http://www.austlii.edu.au/au/legis/cth/consol_act/ca2001172/s50aa.html Business models which feature elements similar to subsidiaries * Conglomerate (company) * Chaebol * Zaibatsu * Keiretsu See also * Associate company * Consolidation (business) * Control premium * Controlling interest * Division (business) * Enterprise value * Equity method * Goodwill (accounting) * Mergers and acquisitions * Minority interest * Good standing References Category:Legal entities Category:Business terms Category:Business models Category:Types of companies ar:شركة تابعة cs:Filiálka de:Filiale es:Filial eo:Filio fr:Filiale ko:자회사 io:Filialo id:Anak perusahaan it:Consociata lt:Filialas hu:Leányvállalat ms:Anak syarikat nl:Dochteronderneming ja:子会社 no:Datterselskap pl:Filia pt:Subsidiária ro:Divizie (afaceri) ru:Дочернее общество sv:Dotterbolag uk:Дочірня компанія zh:子公司